¿Eres el indicado?
by Mish G. S
Summary: 10 hombres y 10 mujeres jugaran por el todo o nada en este nuevo reality show, ¿Lograran encontrar a sus almas gemelas y así ganar el millón de dólares? El amor puede ser su mayor ganancia o su total perdición.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y el reality show a MTV. Solo utilizo sus ideas para crear otra **

¿ERES EL INDICADO?

CHAPTER 1 "Al pueblo pan y circo"

"Isabella Marie Swan esta cordialmente invitada al próximo reality show donde podrá encontrar el amor además de ganar el mayor premio que se haya dado en televisión: un millón de dólares…

Lo único que tiene que hacer es comunicarse con nosotros a los siguientes números, nuestras operadoras la estarán atendiendo..."

Esas eran la palabras que citaban la carta que cambiaran la vida de la joven Isabella. Una joven de 23 años que navegaba sin rumbo por el mundo. Después de haber cancelado sus planes de boda con su ex prometido de hace 8 años, se encontraba en un terreno pantanoso, insegura de que sería de su vida pero con altas expectativas, esperando que le depararía el futuro. Pues ella es así, le encanta la espontaneidad, jamás planeaba nada porque la vida le enseñó que es mejor no esperar nada, ya que al final la vida te puede dar un golpe en la cara, literalmente, y no sólo hablando de sus fallidos planes de boda, eso sólo fue la constatación de un hecho. Isabella al igual que muchas personas ha tenido varias etapas que la han definido como persona, y muchas veces tener que dejar ir a su pasado es importante para poder mirar hacia el futuro, a tu nueva yo. No es como si se encontrara entusiasmada con la idea de encontrar "el amor" en un reality show, por supuesto, estaba consciente que ese tipo de programas no eran más que un teatro que la gente miraba gustosa de distraerse de su propia miseria, encontrado entretenido la desgracia ajena. "Al pueblo pan y circo" como solía decir su profesor de derecho.

Su madre, por el contrario, al ser una mujer que se embarazo muy joven y sin casarse, le resultó complicado sacar adelante a su hija, el padre de ella nunca se hizo responsable, por lo que estuvo sola en todo el proceso. Sin haber terminado una carrera para conseguir un mejor trabajo, se las arreglo con empleos menores desde cajera hasta llegar a ser mucama de un reconocido hotel en el estado de Seattle, lo que ayudo al final lograr que Isabella terminara sus estudios de letras. Ahora ella le incitaba a su hija que aceptara esta invitación, siempre le daba un empujoncito a realizar cada reto que le ponga en su vida y esta vez no iba ser la excepción. ¡Oh sí! Lograría hacer que su hija aceptara este nuevo reto así como se llamaba Reneé Dwyer. Además que tanto la pensaba, ¡era un millón de dólares lo que ganaría!

-No se mamá, no quiero ser un payaso de circo- esa siempre era su respuesta de Isabella

- Yo no creo que los payasos de circo ganen esta cantidad de dinero que están ofreciendo Isabella- esa era respuesta de Reneé, y siempre Bella la miraba mal porque terminara usando su nombre completo como si la estuviera reprendiendo- ¡Yo no eduque a una cobarde! Es hora de que cumplas este reto que te pone la vida hija. Deja de ser tan conformista, mira lo que te paso la ultima vez que lo fuiste.

Y al final aquí se encontraba, después de un viaje hasta Nueva York, en las afueras del edificio del estudio de televisión que realizaría el reality show. Con una mirada resignada, se adentro dentro del edificio, dentro se encontraría con un gran vestíbulo, muy colorido y con muchas pantallas alrededor, la gente iba y venia. Por un leve momento Isabella se entusiasmo con la idea de encontrarse con algún famoso por ahí.

Después de pedir indicaciones, se dirige al ascensor que la llevara hasta el piso 30 donde se realizan las entrevistas correspondientes con el productor del programa Aro Vulturi.

Siempre le han gustado los elevadores, recuerda que desde chica cuando visitaba a su mamá al hotel donde trabajaba, le encantaba entretenerse en los elevadores, picando cada botón, con la expectativa de que encontrar en cada piso, visitando cuarto por cuarto. Muchos de los huéspedes rápidamente se encariñaban con la angelical carita de la pequeña Bella y la dejaban pasar a sus habitaciones, por lo que ella aprovechaba viendo en la tele sus programas favoritos ya que en su casa no podían darse el lujo de tener por cable, donde pasaban sus canales favoritos. Además algunos le ofrecían comida, por lo que muchas veces Reneé no tenía que preocuparse de llevar comida a la casa. Aunque prácticamente el hotel era su casa y todos sus compañeros y jefes adoraban a su pequeña.

En esta ocasión no sabía que deparar cuando llegara a su piso y eso en parte le resultaba excitante. Escucha el timbre del ascensor indicándole la llegada a su piso, se abren las puertas y con una última exhalación se adentra hacia lo que parece ser una sala, con sillones de cuero negro y enfrente una enorme ventana con una hermosa y gran vista a la ciudad. Maravillada se acerca al gran ventanal observando fascinada los pequeños puntos que figuran los carros y personas que transitan por ahí, por un momento se siente poderosa y superior a todos.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se da cuenta de la presencia de dos personas saliendo de una puerta a sus espaldas.

-Veo que te fascino la vista querida- suena una voz a sus espaldas

Isabella da un respingo voltea hacia el emisor de esa voz encontrándose con un hombre de pelo negro bien peinado y con la piel muy estirada y blanca. A lado de este hombre se encuentra otro, más guapo y con una mirada más cálida que la del primero.

-Disculpe- dice una sorprendida Isabella

-No hay de que querida. Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, he de suponer que eres una de las participantes de mi próximo programa o me equivoco?- dice sonriendo, pero no es una sonrisa que te haga regresársela.

-No, no se equivoca. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

-Por supuesto, Isabella eres la penúltima participante en confirmar, todavía nos falta uno, ya debería haber llegado también. Dice volteando hacia el reloj que se encuentra en una de las paredes. Es entonces cuando se escucha el timbre del ascensor anunciando la llegada de otra persona. Aro voltea y sonríe- Oh ya ha llegado. Pasa querido Edward te estábamos esperando.

Isabella voltea en ese momento encontrándose con un hombre verdaderamente apuesto, cabellos caoba, alto y unos asombrosos ojos verdes. Edward o asi es como le llama el productor, dirige una rápida mirada a la sala, camina hacia sus espectadores con aire confiado y arrogante.

-Una disculpa, el trafico de Nueva York me agarro desprevenido.

-No hay problema, más vale tarde que nunca- dice con la misma sonrisa Aro- Sin embargo siempre hay que ir con 10 minutos de anticipación para que nada te agarre desprevenido. Pero bueno que yo sea un fanático de controlar el tiempo no significa que todos tengan esa cualidad.

-He claro- dice algo consternado Edward

-Cierto se me olvidaba, este es Carlisle Cullen, el va a ser el conductor del programa, espero se lleven bien, pues es con el con quien trataran la mayoría del tiempo, en cuanto a las actividades que se realicen.- anuncia Aro, señalando a Carlisle con la mirada.

-Que tal un gusto conocerlos finalmente- los saluda Carlisle estirando su mano hacia ellos, cada uno se la estruja uno más fuerte que el otro.

-Si gustan sentarse, debemos aclarar varios puntos antes de realizar el contrato correspondiente.

Edward y Bella se sientan uno a lado del otro ignorando una creciente corriente eléctrica cuando se rozan los hombros al sentarse. Mientras que Aro y Carlisle se sientan en los sillones de enfrente.

-Bueno, como ya habrán leído en las correspondientes invitaciones que les enviamos a sus domicilios, estamos realizando un próximo reality show, donde 20 personas, 10 hombres y 10 mujeres, se verán en la labor de encontrar a su pareja ideal. Hemos realizado la investigación correspondiente, con ayuda de algunos amigos y familiares suyos para identificar una pareja ideal para cada uno de ustedes, además claro del formulario psicológico que les enviamos por correo electrónico que ya respondieron y mandaron hace un mes.

Ambos chicos solo asentían escuchando atentamente.

- El programa se realizara en Hawai, por lo que todos los participantes se trasladaran a una mansión con todos los lujos correspondientes, por dos meses y medio, es decir 10 semanas- Bella y Edward se inclinaron asombrados y boquiabiertos, estaban realmente entusiasmados- Durante el transcurso de cada semana, se les pondrá una actividad diferente, cuando crean que han encontrado a una pareja ideal, todos los concursantes tendrán que votar por una pareja para llevarlos a la caja de la verdad, donde descubrirán si esa persona es o no su pareja ideal. Cada domingo para finalizar la semana, cada concursante elegirá una pareja y la plasmaran ante un detector. Ese detector activara una luz con cada pareja correcta. Claro, dirá cuantas parejas son correctas, sin embargo no dirá cuales. Son 10 luces, así que cuantas más se enciendan más cerca estarán de ganar el millón de dólares. Este programa se trata de ganar todo, o perder todo. Si son astutos, no solo llenaran su corazón con amor si no que además llenaran su billetera.

Bella estaba en shock no sabia si de asombro o de incredulidad absoluta. La idea de que este loco productor le ofreciera a 20 personas lo que todo ser humano tanto desea en el mundo como lo es el dinero y el amor, y que muy pocos logran tenerlo, era ridículo.. Increíble sería la palabra indicada y por mucho que lo pensara sabía que algo no estaba diciendo. Debería haber una trampa ante tanta perfección e iba a averiguarlo.

-¿Qué dicen aceptan?- Un carismático Aro les preguntó a los mudos jóvenes.

Antes de que Bella pudiera replicar, una entusiasta voz la interrumpió.

-¡Pues claro! Esto no hay que pensarlo mucho- el joven de cabellos cobrizos no cabía en tanto gozo.

Aro sonríe ante el entusiasmo del muchacho sin embargo al girar su rostro hacia una pensativa Bella rápidamente interroga.

-Veo que a ti no te agrada tanto la idea mi querida Isabella. Dime que es lo que te acongoja.

Tarda unos segundos antes de responder la joven intentando organizar sus ideas.

-No se ofenda, pero realmente no creo en tanta belleza- responde Bella mirando directamente a los ojos del productor.- Es increíble y se que algo no nos esta diciendo. Como todo contrato hay letras chicas que nadie lee, pero yo las quiero conocer.

Edward se sorprendió de la autoritaria voz de Isabella a quien estaba viendo entre fascinación e incredulidad. Esta chica si que era temeraria para hablarle así a un alto ejecutivo.

-Por supuesto mi querida Isabella, no todo es perfección, ¿Qué lo es en esta vida?- comento un serio Aro- Sin embargo, estoy dando mi palabra, este programa se trata de encontrar a tu pareja ideal. El truco esta en no enamorarse de la persona equivocada, puesto que solo ganaran el millón de dólares sí y solo sí las 10 parejas encuentran a su pareja en el plazo de las 10 semanas por lo que sólo tienen 10 intentos. Si a la última semana no lo consiguen lamento informarles que tendrán que irse a casa con la billetera vacía y con la infinita duda de quien pudo haber sido su alma gemela.

Se hace un silencio tenso. Nadie menciona nada hasta que un confundido Edward pregunta.

-¿Pero que no se supone que este es un programa donde casi todo gira en torno del amor? ¿Cómo rayos se supone que encontrare a mi pareja ideal si se me esta prohibido enamorarme?

-¿Sabes cual es el principal error del ser humano?- pregunta Aro de vuelta.

Edward niega con la cabeza

- Aún demuestras parte de tu juventud Edward. Hay muchas cosas que debes entender para triunfar en esta vida y para eso se necesita pensar con la cabeza fría. El amor puede ser tu mayor ganancia o tu total perdición, el hombre es muy impulsivo de naturaleza y cuando se trata del amor lo es aún más. ¿Conocen la historia de Sansón?- antes de que pudieran responder Aro vuelve a hablar- Por supuesto que si, es parte de la cultura general. En fin, Sansón lo tenía todo, fuerza y muchas victorias por delante, sin embargo, cayó en los embrujos del amor, perdiendo no sólo su inteligencia en el acto si no además su cabellera que era lo que le daba fortaleza, sin agregar que su bella dama Dalila lo termina abandonando y traicionando. Ustedes y Sansón tienen algo en común, son un fracaso en el amor- esto lo dice deteniendo su mirada en Isabella- Estoy seguro que te suena el nombre de Vanessa.- Aro sonríe maliciosamente.

La joven inmediatamente se tensa al escuchar ese nombre. Vanessa era su mejor amiga desde la infancia hasta que esta la traicionó metiéndose entre los pantalones de su ex prometido Jacob. Por supuesto que sabe como se llegó a sentir Sansón, a ella le quitaron su pilar y parte de su fortaleza, al que creía el amor de su vida.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Cómo es que usted la conoce? – pregunta apretando los dientes en el acto.

- ¿No te haz preguntado como es que justamente a ti te mandáramos invitación para asistir a este programa?

Isabella le da una mirada entre enojada y confundida al productor.

- Para hacer un reality show reclutamos a un gran número de personas, les hacemos un casting, redefiniendo el perfil de cada uno de los participantes hasta encontrar a los que nos satisfagan, sólo a veces hacemos excepciones extraordinarias, donde una persona con solo mirar su perfil personal cumpla totalmente con nuestras expectativas sin necesidad de realizarle un casting.- Aro hizo una pausa, Isabella estaba realmente confundida pues ella no había enviado ningún perfil para este programa y Aro adivinando sus pensamientos continuo- Tu no nos enviaste tu perfil como bien has de saber. Lo hizo Vanessa, ella quería darte la oportunidad de encontrar el amor nuevamente, sus palabras no las mías.

Bella estaba roja de la furia, ahora más que nunca quería desistir de ese mugroso programa. Por supuesto que Vanessa la inscribiría en un reality show así, para deshacerse de en medio de ellos, porque bien sabe esa arpía traicionera que Jacob sigue enamorado de Bella, un amor así no se olvida tan fácil , por lo que mantenerla fuera del camino era lo indicado. Pero Bella no pensaba ser el plato de segunda mesa como Vanessa y además no quería regresar nuevamente a su pasado, por mucho que lo extrañara. Es entonces que recordó las palabras de su madre _"Acepta cada reto que te ponga la vida, no importa si te equivocas en el intento, solo así podrás volverte más fuerte de lo que ya eres" _Y este era exactamente un nuevo reto que la vida le ponía además veía una oportunidad de alejarse para siempre de su pasado, aunque las opciones no eran agradables. Lograría vencer todos los obstáculos y ser la persona autosuficiente que siempre deseo ser. Al final de cuentas no creía encontrar el amor en un programa así. Sólo se dedicaría a conocer nuevas personas, disfrutar del momento sin pensar en el mañana. Le demostraría a Jacob y Vanessa que su mundo no giraba en torno a ellos. Y con una última resolución Isabella estiro su mano a Aro.

-Acepto, donde tengo que firmar.

-Esa es la actitud que esperaba, pero antes quiero definir varios puntos del programa- dijo Aro dirigiendo una mirada a Carlisle quien hasta en ese entonces se mantenía al margen.

-Bueno chicos- comenzó a hablar Carlisle- Como bien sabrán o habrán visto en algún reality show, vendemos todo un espectáculo con las personas que participen de el, todo lo que digan o hagan se grabara, absolutamente todo será grabado, cada beso, cada pelea, cada borrachera será emitida. Su vida durante las 10 semanas no les pertenecerá. No tendrán intimidad propia. Lo que el publico pida se le dará, si ellos quieren que haya una tormenta de nieve en medio de la playa lo cumplimos- Carlisle sonríe ante su comentario- bueno de una forma metafóricamente hablando, pero todo lo que este bajo nuestro control así se cumplirá, pues todo esto es por ellos, para su entretenimiento. Si ellos disfrutan del programa nuestras propias ganancias aumentan y todos somos felices.

Edward y Bella se quedaron callados asimilando la nueva información. Era obvio que ambos habían visto algún reality show en su vida y si ambos eran sinceros, se habían entretenido de todas las desgracias que les había ocurrido a los participantes. Pero de ser el publico a convertirse en el bufón de la corte, había un largo trecho. Sin embargo el premio lo valía, o eso se decían así mismos para convencerse.

Espero les haya agradado :) . Me gustaria saber sus opiniones


	2. Conociendonos

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El reality show a MTV. Yo solo utilizó sus ideas para crear otra.

Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo.

CONOCIENDOSE

"_Aunque todo el mal que hayan pasado será bien redituado. Sí logran ganar el juego podrán llevarse el millón de dólares que compartirán con los demás participantes. Sólo un último consejo, sean astutos y no piensen con el corazón si no con la cabeza" _

Fue lo último que comentó Carlisle, y eso fue lo que necesitaban oír los jóvenes para terminar por convencerse.

Isabella estuvo nerviosa durante todo el viaje. Hace más de 8 horas se había despedido de su madre quien se encontraba mucho más emocionada que ella por la oportunidad que tenía su hija de empezar de nuevo. Confiaba en que Bella pudiera encontrar el amor, pues ella de verdad se lo merecía. Merecía más de lo que ella tuvo en su vida.

Bella no tenía la misma confianza que su mamá, no almacenaba la posibilidad de enamorarse de nuevo pero si esperaba muchas aventuras por descubrir, y eso era lo que realmente le emocionaba, aunque a la vez le ponía nerviosa lo desconocido.

En el aeropuerto se reuniría con sus compañeras. Los hombres según lo que decía sus indicaciones que había recibido hace una semana, los chicos llegarían una hora más tarde que ellas, esto según con la intención que las chicas se aclimataran a la situación. Tal parece que aún no querían que conocieran a sus "hombres", sonaba tan raro eso. Raro pero cierto ¿cuánto le costaría encontrar a su pareja ideal? Aunque no creía enamorarse no quitaba dentro de sus posibilidades que podría divertirse y conocer a cada uno de los integrantes de la casa. Sólo esperaba que estuvieran tan guapos como Edward, el chico de hermosos ojos verdes y ese indomable cabello caoba. De inmediato bloqueo el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No quería ser exclusiva de una sola persona porque eso perjudicaría todo el juego, esa era su principal razón, sin embargo había una pequeñísima parte dentro de ella que le decía que podría ilusionarse rápidamente de alguien como él, además estaba el hecho que acababa de salir de una relación de varios años. Y no quitemos la razón que más pesaba, el probablemente no sería su pareja ideal ¿o sí? No. Se daría el tiempo de conocer a todos y por primera vez se sintió bien de ser soltera y sin compromisos para no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a ella misma.

Cuando aterrizó el avión, Bella se sentía más entusiasmada. Ahora lo único que esperaba era que sus compañeras fueran agradables. Nunca fue muy sociable, mucho menos con las mujeres superficiales. Chocaba mucho su carácter antisocial, fuerte y frió con esas niñas insufribles y hormonales que todo obtenían con sólo una llamada a su papi. No por nada su ex mejor amiga la apodaba "la princesa de hielo" o "el grinch" en temporadas navideñas.

Se dirigió entonces por su equipaje e ir hacia el punto de reunión. Cuando lo hizo lo que vio la hizo ponerse verde del asco, encontrándose con varias de las chicas con las características que tanto detestaba, la típica norteamericana hueca. Estas iban a ser las 10 semanas más largas de su vida.

Edward en cambio no tuvo ningún problema en relacionarse con todos los hombres.

Nunca se le ha complicado trabar amistad con las personas gracias a su carácter carismático y positivo, tenía un aura que te incitaba a acercarte a el, como el polen a las abejas. Su carácter a la vez, le ayudo con el sexo contrario, no había mujer que no se encantara con el, sin embargo, Edward al principio no las tomaba en serio, le costaba mucho comprometerse a una relación, pues eso le limitaba conquistar a todas las chicas que pudiera. Pero desde hace tres años las cosas cambiaron, la vida de Edward dio un giro de 180º. La muerte de su madre Elizabeth le hizo replantearse toda su vida, y por primera vez quería darse la oportunidad de amar verdaderamente, de encontrar a esa mujer que lo amara igual, aunque esta vez no había tenido tanta suerte, debido a la fama de mujeriego que lo caracterizaba, ninguna mujer lo tomaba realmente en serio y terminaban engañando. Bien dicen que todo en esta vida se regresa, el karma puede ser un dolor en el culo. Pero a pesar de todo no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a la mujer ideal para él. Por eso en cuanto se entero de este nuevo programa, no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente llamo a la productora para agendar una cita, solo esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde pues ya había pasado el casting. Dio gracias a el ser divino que después de haber enviado varios test psicológicos y tras varias llamadas a sus familiares, finalmente lo hayan llamado.

Este programa era su oportunidad perfecta de encontrar a esa media naranja que le hacía falta en su vida, no podía creerse más afortunado, le había facilitado su búsqueda, pensaba que le iba a costar toda una vida encontrar a su pareja ideal, pero no podía bajar el dedo del renglón, sólo tenía 10 oportunidades para hallarla, sin embargo, se sentía optimista y entusiasmado, seguiría sus instintos, estaba seguro que la hallaría.

De inmediato sus pensamientos se dirigieron a esa chica temeraria, impulsiva y directa que había conocido en la productora, admiraba su valentía o idiotez de contestarle altaneramente a un productor de televisión sobretodo si ese productor se trataba Aro que causaba escalofríos de sólo mirarlo. Pero Bella, según recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera se inmuto. Además no podía negar que era hermosa. La valoraba como una buena opción de pareja ideal, pero primero tenía que conocerla mejor.

-Oye viejo- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, Edward dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que estaba sentado a lado suyo, Jasper, el fue el primero con quien trabo conversación, era un chico agradable y empático, una persona con la que fácilmente podrías trabar amistad.- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- entusiasmado comentó señalando la ventana de la van en la que viajaban.

Edward observó por la ventana y una gran mansión aparecía frente a sus ojos, era enorme, moderna y a la vez rustica se complementaba perfectamente con el paisaje, rodeado de verdes montañas. Era un Oasis. Todos los chavos dieron fuertes exclamaciones de admiración y asombro. En cuanto la van se estacionó frente a la mansión rápidamente los hombres fueron bajando junto con más gritos, dándose a escuchar por toda la mansión.

Las mujeres que hacía una hora habían llegado, se encontraban dispersadas por la cocina y mini bar, tomando un aperitivo y bebidas refrescantes, algunas platicando conociéndose entre ellas.

Isabella estaba maravillada observando toda la planta alta de la mansión, el baño por ejemplo, era más grande que su cuarto, con una regadera que fácilmente podrían caber 4 personas, quizás esa era la principal función de esa controversial regadera, el baño además contaba con un enorme balcón, donde se hallaba un increíble Jacuzzi con vista a la playa. Bella entonces se dirigió a las habitaciones pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con una sola enorme habitación con varios colchones en el suelo uno pegado al otro creando una enorme cama para todos los habitantes de la casa. Isabella de inmediato se aparto el colchón que más cerca estaba de la ventana y justo encima se encontraba un enorme sofá. Se sentó en el enorme sofá para ver por la ventana, la vista también daba hacia la playa. De repente un carraspeo se escucho detrás de ella, parece que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre interrumpirla mientras se perdía viendo por la ventana. Volteo y se encontró con dos chicas de la mansión, ambas hermosas.

- Hola ¿Tu eres Isabella, cierto?- dijo la más chaparrita de ellas.

-Bella- corrigió- no me gusta mi nombre completo.

-Oh ok mi nombre es Alice- la duende como le decía en su mente Isabella se acercó rápidamente a ella para darle un beso en el cachete dejándola asombrada.- Y ella es Kate- la aludida, a diferencia de Alice, saludo a Bella desde lejos con la mano pero con una sincera sonrisa. Ambas se veían muy amigables.

-No hemos tenido de conocernos personalmente, te apartas mucho ¿Por qué, acaso no te agradamos?- Pregunta Kate.

-No es eso, bueno si es algo así, me refiero a que no todas las chavas de ahí abajo no me agradan mucho, es como si su carácter y el mio se repelen mutuamente. No se lo tomen personal, la verdad creo que me parecen agradable- finalizo con una sonrisa.

Las tres se sonrieron dando por terminada la incomoda conversación.

-Wow parece que vamos a dormir todos juntos- mencionó Kate observando la bizarra habitación.

-Así parece.

-Si que se toman muy en serio el que nos conozcamos profundamente todos- dijo Alice- ¿Están nerviosas? Yo la verdad si pero también estoy intrigada. Creo que este programa nos cambiara la vida en todos los sentidos.

Kate y Bella asintieron pero antes de que pudieran comentar algo más, escucharon varios gritos varoniles afuera de la mansión y como respuesta las chavas dentro de la mansión gritaron también. Definitivamente los chicos ya habían llegado. Las tres mujeres que se encontraban arriba se observando entre ellas.

-Bueno es hora de conocer a nuestros hombres.- comentó Isabella.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y mientras descendían observaron a los chavos entrar a la mansión. Todos entraban entre gritos y saludos. Algunas de las chicas se fueron acercando a saludar a cada uno de los chavos. Isabella, Alice y Kate bajaron también a saludar.

Fue entonces cuando se vieron nuevamente, Edward le regaló una enorme sonrisa, de repente Isabella se sintió más a gusto por fin había alguien en la mansión a quien conocía o semi conocía, era estúpido sentirse tan familiarizada por verlo a el con quien compartió menos palabras que con Alice y Kate. Edward se acercó decidido hacía Bella.

-Hola un gusto verte de nuevo chica temeraria- le dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en esa zona- No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos formalmente la otra vez aunque debo admitir que disfrute mucho el espectáculo que protagonizaste respondiéndole al productor. Mi nombre es Edward.

-Hola Edward, fue un gusto haberte entretenido con el show Bella vs Aro- comento siguiéndole el juego- ¿Y dime que tal quedaron los marcadores?.

-Mmm yo diría que la del cabello largo y grasoso termino siendo la perdedora... ¡Ouch!- se quejo Edward al recibir un pisotón en su pie por parte de Isabella.

-Hey yo no tengo el cabello grasoso, y de que te ríes si se puede saber- Isabella se quejaba mientras Edward se reía de ella.

-Es que eres graciosa cuando te enojas.

-Ahora resulta que soy tu bufón- se quejo la chica cruzando sus brazos y alzando su barbilla altivamente.

-Creí que eso ya estaba más que claro- Isabella parecía a punto de saltarle encima- Hey hey hey tranquila gatita no saques tus garritas aún- decía mientras reía y agarraba los brazos de Bella quien a penas quien luchaba inútilmente, era una escena demasiado cómica para quien la viera.- No me refería a ti con lo del cabello graso si no a Aro, Duh! Además tu cabello es una parte de tu belleza que me encanta- Inmediatamente que dijo eso ambos se soltaron sonrojados, Edward se maldijo internamente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, además no mentía al decirle eso.

Se miraron fijamente, sonrojados y sonriendo, encerrados en su propia burbuja recién creada.

-Oye Edward deja algo para los demás no seas egoísta.

Ambos dieron un respingo sorprendidos y voltearon a la persona que rompió su burbuja.

-Que hay Demetri, solo estoy conociendo a las chavas de la casa.

- Bueno pues ahora me toca a mi conocer a la bella dama- Demetri se acerca a Isabella abrazándola efusivamente, dándole dos besos en la mejilla, ella sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, estaba ligeramente confundida por un breve momento a lado de Edward se le había olvidado donde estaba, la situación y el objetivo que se tenía, definitivamente la cercanía del cobrizo era peligrosa. Miró a Demetri y le ofreció una sonrisa aunque más salió como una mueca- Lo siento así solemos saludarnos en Italia mi nombre es Demetri ¿Cuál es el tuyo principessa?

-Bueno los dejo que se conozcan chicos, yo iré a presentarme a las demás.- Edward estaba un poco incomodo, así que decidió alejarse y conocer a las demás chicas de la casa con la intención de quitarse esa sensación que le dejaba estar cerca de ella.

-Yo me llamo Bella- desviando rápidamente su vista de la espalda de Edward un poco decepcionada de su lejanía, pero no podía olvidar que estaban en ese lugar para encontrar a su pareja ideal, no podían quedarse solo con la primera opción si no perjudicaría todo el juego, así que dirigió su mirada a Demetri y agregó animadamente con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿Con que Italiano he? Haces gala de los encantos de un verdadero italiano.

Demestri estaba extasiado por haber conseguido la atención de una mujer como Isabella.

-¿Haz conocido algún otro italiano?

-Si, mi madre salía con uno, además de que trabaja en un hotel por lo que he conocido a varios.

Bella lo observó mejor y se dio cuenta que no estaba nada mal, alto, ojos castaños pero profundos, pelo negro, una barba que te incitaba a acariciarla y que decir de su hermosa sonrisa. Volteo a su alrededor, observando por primera vez a todos los hombres de la mansión, y todos eran demasiado guapos para su salud, era todo un paraíso visual, se sentía una chica con mucha suerte. Estas iban a ser las 10 semanas más asombrosas de su vida.

La puerta de la mansión entrando por ella una hermosa mujer de piel aceitunada, vestida más formal que todos los habitantes de la mansión con una carpeta sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo sin embargo el bullicio en el lugar era tanto que nadie la escuchó.

-¡Hey chavos!- volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado.

Desesperada, utilizó una diferente técnica, sostuvo su carpeta en uno de los brazos y con la otra, con su mano y dedos se ayudo para chiflar lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando captar la atención de todos.

-Bien- espero unos segundos antes de proseguir- ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

Un unísono "Bien" se escuchó.

-Me alegró. Mi nombre es Carmen soy parte de la producción del programa, conmigo podrán acudir cuando tengan alguna duda, yo se la hare saber a mi jefe, soy algo así como su mano izquierda porque su mano derecha como bien saben es Carlisle Cullen el conductor del programa. La producción ya ha llegado y están preparando todo para aclimatar, en unos 20 minutos comenzaremos a grabar en el parque ecologico frente a la mansión.

Se vuelve a abrir la puerta pasando otras 5 hombres con varios microofonos, utilizaban además unos auriculares en sus cabezas.

-Mis compañeros les estarán instalando sus micrófonos, que son los que llevaran la mayor parte del tiempo, solo se los quitaran a la hora de dormir y de bañar. Bien antes de pasar al prado del parque me gustaría darles una serie de reglas que son básicas para el buen funcionamiento del programa.

Primero que nada se les esta prohibido salir de las afueras de la mansión, solo se les estará permitido salir cuando hayan ganado el juego que se realizan cada Jueves. Las parejas ganadoras podrán disfrutar de su premio mediante las diversas citas que se les estará preparando para cada Viernes. Pero no se preocupen los que se queden encerrado en la casa podrán disfrutar de la playa, la alberca, y del alcohol ilimitado que tenemos para ustedes. Consideramos que son responsables de todo lo que toman como adultos que ya son. Además los que se queden en la casa podrán ser los primeros en votar a alguna de las parejas ganadoras de los juegos del jueves. La pareja más votada será sometida el sábado a la celda de la verdad, donde descubrirán si son "pareja ideal".

Los chavos lanzaban exclamaciones, entre asombro y confusión. Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos de conseguir el millón de dólares. Carmen espero hasta que se calmaran para proseguir, a decir verdad no era muy tolerante con el bullicio.

-Segunda regla, se les esta prohibido mantener relaciones intimas fuera de las áreas establecidas como lo es el jacuzzi o dentro del cuarto intimo, mejor conocido como área boom boom, este cuarto se encuentra a final del pasillo en la planta alta.

Esta vez los chicos lanzaban miradas mórbidas a las chicas, algunas de ellas les regresaban las miradas en respuesta.

-La producción ha asignado a 10 camarografos, 3 para turno matutino, 5 para turno vespertino y 2 para turno nocturno. Ignoraran lo más posible a las cámaras y a los demás integrantes de la producción, pretenderán que no existimos. Así como ignoran a sus propias sombras. Además de las diversas cámaras y microofonos esparcidos por toda la casa.

-El día domingo será llevado a cabo la selección de parejas, es decir tendrán la oportunidad de elegir una pareja y plasmarla dentro del identificador de parejas, cuando todos hayan elegido, el identificador accionara las luces que se encuentran frente, las luces se encenderán cuando una pareja sea correcta. Son 10 luces, mientras más luces se enciendan, más cerca estarán de ganar el millón de dólares. Y recuerden solo tienen 10 intentos de armar el rompecabezas.

-Y por último, cada uno de ustedes podrán expresar sus pensamientos del día como si fuera un diario en confesionario, se encuentra al fondo, a mano izquierda

El celular de Carmen empezó a sonar, al tercer pitido contesta.

-¿Sí?... Si ya di el reglamento… Ok, vamos para allá.- Colgó.

-Bien chicos síganme, ya esta el equipo de filmación listo, ahora nos dirigiremos al prado.

Los integrantes empezaron a salir uno por uno de la mansión siguiendo a Carmen. Isabella se reunió junto con Alice y Kate quienes tenían la misma cara demostrando su nerviosismo. Detrás de ellas venían los demás miembros de la producción. Entraron al parque ecológico y caminaron hacia el centro del parque donde se encontraba un enorme prado, en medio se encontraba Carlisle platicando con alguno de los camarógrafos que ahí se hallaba. Carmen volteó hacia los chicos.

-Hombres ustedes se quedan aquí, en cuanto mi compañero Laurent- dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre moreno y con rastas quien sostenía una de las cámaras- les de la señal, saldrán por este lado del prado. Mientras ustedes mujeres síganme, ustedes entraran por el flanco derecho del prado.

Las chicas hicieron ademán de seguirla. Carmen volteó hacia las chicas y por último comentó. –Chicas, como ya saben a partir de ahora las cámaras empezaran a grabar, recuerden ignorarlas lo más posible. Carlisle empezara la introducción del programa, ya se les ha dicho todo lo que tienen que saber, pero ante las cámaras se mostraran sorprendidas. Ok?- Las chicas asintieron.- Bien, ahora vayan saliendo hacia el frente y diriganse frente a Carlisle. Saquen sus mejores sonrisas.

Isabella que encabezaba la fila, avanzó hasta donde le dijo Carmen, frente a ella vio a los chicos en fila también caminar hacía Carlisle, recordó que tenía que sonreír y así lo hizo pues se encontró con diversos camarógrafos dispersos en el prado. Las dos filas hicieron un semicírculo alrededor de Carlisle, quien dio una esplendorosa sonrisa y dirigiéndose a una de las cámaras exclamó

- Bienvenidos al experimento de parejas más ambicioso. Esto es ¿Eres el indicado?- hizo una pequeña pausa sonriendo a la cámara- Están aquí porque todos ustedes tienen algo en común: son un asco en las relaciones.- Los integrantes sonreían y daban pequeñas risas aparentando vergüenza y asombro.

-Todos fueron estudiados exhaustivamente. Hubo psicólogos, profesionales, test de compatibilidad y hablamos con sus amigos, parientes y ex parejas. Y encontramos la pareja ideal para cada uno de ustedes. Esa pareja esta aquí. Su tarea es descubrir quien es. Tendrán 10 oportunidades para formar la pareja ideal. Si lo logran se irán a casa con amor y.. algo más. Deberán compartir con todos el mayor premio en la historia de esta producción: Un millón de dólares.

Un gran grito se escuchó por todo el prado, todos los concursantes se abrazaban entre sí. A pesar de que ya sabían el premio no dejaban de sorprenderse, todos ganarían dinero, ahora solo tenían que trabajar en equipo para conseguirlo.

Como ven vamos poco a poco, en el proximo capitulo veremos más interacción entre todos los integrantes. Conoceran un poco más de sus vidas y quienes son. Hasta ahorita nada más hemos conocido a Bella, Edward, un poco de Alice, Kate, y Demetri ya veremos quienes son los demas concursantes.

Dejen sus comentarios, me alegran mucho mi día


End file.
